Will I See You Again?
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Sitting on a bed within her rented hotel room, Shego stared at the photo that she held within her hand. It was an old photo, from her college days to be precise. And in that photo, standing beside her, holding her close within his arms, was her greatest friend and someone whom she would always love. He was her first and truest friend, her first love... her true love.


**Will I See You Again?**

* * *

Sitting on a bed within her rented hotel room, Shego stared at the photo that she held within her hand. It was an old photo, from her college days to be precise. And in that photo, standing beside her, holding her close within his arms, was her greatest friend and someone whom she would always love. He was her first and truest friend, her first love... her true love.

Bruce Banner.

He was so quiet, yet gentle and understanding in every way imaginable. She could talk to him, confide with him in ways that she couldn't with any other person. That's why she cherished and loved him so greatly. It was something that would never change between them. They've always been close... and they always would be.

She remembered all the times Bruce escorted her back to her dorm room with her other female roommates. He was always the perfect gentleman. He'd always take the time, through rain or shine, to make sure she'd get to her quarters across from where he stayed. She had to chuckle at remembering every time he would blush after she'd kiss his cheek as a token of affection for escorting her across the campus every single day.

He was so cute when he was nervous. She couldn't resist teasing him about it. He just had that effect on her. She could always be herself around him.

* * *

_Tried to walk together but the night was growing dark._

_Thought you were beside me but I reached and you were gone._

_Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore._

_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before._

* * *

She then recalled another day when a group of young college women, some of them anti-mutant hating cretins, started calling her names and throwing things at her. She lashed out at them, managing to scare them away while at the same time making sure not to injure anyone with her powers. Still, it could not take away the sorrow that she felt. Ever since she'd gotten her skin complexion and powers, she was treated as a freak and an outcast by the majority of those that came into contact with her. Feeling upset and lonely, she returned to her room to be alone.

It was there that Bruce found her alone. She'd been crying for hours. He comforted her, talked to her and offered her to spend the weekend with him and his aunt. She was only too glad to accept, if only because she couldn't imagine a better way to spend the weekend than with the best friend that she was secretly in love with.

It was times like this that made her realize just how much she missed Bruce.

* * *

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay._

_Now I'm reaching for you._

_Will you wait?_

_Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

* * *

She remembered when she stayed with Bruce at his Aunt's house for the summer. And on one particular night, she was having a nightmare. It involved her and Bruce... they were being chased by a monstrous creature, one whose flesh was green and power terrible enough to make worlds tremble.

Bruce entered the room to see if she was okay, hearing her whimpering cries from across the room. When he approached Shego's restless sleeping form, she suddenly bolted up from her sleep with a scream of pure terror, igniting her hands with fiery emerald plasma before accidentally slashing Bruce across the chest.

She looked in horror at the fresh blood on her fingertips, and then she found herself breaking down in tears. Bruce slowly got to his feet and approached her, feeling more concerned for her than he was of himself. He gently gripped her shoulders, causing her to look up at him with her watery emerald-hued eyes.

She couldn't keep herself away from him a moment longer, launching herself forward and embracing Bruce within her arms, holding him tightly against her as if she would fall without his support. She continued sobbing and apologizing hysterically, resting her head against his chest that was now marked by her sudden, unintentional attack.

But all that Bruce did was comfort her, holding her close as he gently caressed her long raven hair. Bruce didn't hate her for what she accidentally done, nor was he angry that she unintentionally inflicted harm upon him. Instead, he'd apologized and forgiven her. When he lifted her gaze so that she could meet his, she immediately knew that his words were sincere and genuine.

Only Bruce could forgive her so easily. Only Bruce was capable of showing her that, no matter what, he'd never be fearful of her. He would always care about her... and he'd always be there for her when she needed him.

* * *

_You took it with you when you left._

_These scars are just a trace._

_Now it wanders lost and wounded._

_This heart that you misplaced._

* * *

It was then that Shego removed a beautiful golden, emerald-jeweled locket necklace from around her neck. She still kept it close to her heart after all of these years. For a few moments, all she could do was gaze fondly at the locket, remembering the very day that Bruce gave her the emerald-jeweled locket necklace for her birthday.

When she first laid eyes on it, she could barely believe what he'd gotten her. It was such a beautiful, thoughtful gift. Only a few people in her life ever bothered to give her gifts, so she wasn't used to receiving something from someone outside her family. She could barely contain the happiness and joy she felt after receiving such a wonderous gift from him, recalling the moment when she leaped at Bruce and embraced him within her arms.

She was so excited that when she wished to express her gratitude for the gift, Shego could only think of one way that'd be perfect, and so she... she kissed him. She kissed Bruce. Her closest and most treasured friend. It was something that neither she, nor Bruce, would ever forget.

Opening the locket, Shego glanced at the small picture of her and Bruce within it. She couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her features, nor could she stop the tear that escaped the corner of her left eye as it slowly streamed down her pale cheek. She loved Bruce, missed him so dearly. She only wished that he was here with her now.

* * *

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay._

_Now I'm reaching for you._

_Will you wait?_

_Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

* * *

Disturbed from her reminiscing by a sudden unexpected knocking on her door, Shego quickly closes the locket and rises from her bed. She makes her way to the door, almost hesitantly. She wasn't expecting any visits, therefore it could be anyone. It might be Kim Possible. It could be a squad of Global Justice Agents sent to take her down. This was her life, forever on the run. She wished that there was someone who could actually relate to her situation, but who could possibly be on the run and hunted as much as she?

She reached for the knob, readying herself for anything as she opened the door. But the sight that she beheld caused her eyes to widen and her mouth to become slightly agape. Standing in her doorway, wearing a drenched raincoat, his messy brown hair soaked from the rain, was none other than Bruce Banner. She instantly knew it was him, his appearance barely changed from the man she knew in college. He was older, more mature, but he was still the same handsome, appealing Bruce Banner that she fell in love with years ago.

"Hello, Sheena.", Bruce greeted with a small awkward smile.

"Bruce... I... I can't believe you're here. But it's really you, isn't it?", Shego said in a voice that was nearly as faint as a whisper.

"Yeah, I know. It's been awhile, Sheena. But it's really me.", Bruce replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

He didn't know how she'd react to his sudden appearance. It'd been a long time since they've seen each other, and so much has transpired in their lives since college. He's a scientist-turned-rage-monster who was constantly on the run, fearing the day when the Hulk would rip this planet asunder. She's a former-female-hero-turned-villainess/mercenary who had to make a living through espionage while being chased around the globe by Global Justice. What could either of them expect to happen?

Suddenly, Bruce found himself taken back as Shego rushed forward and embraced him, pulling him close against her lithe frame. All he could do was return her embrace, his hands coming to rest on the small of her back as he held her gently within his arms. He was unable to see the loving smile that adorned her features, but then again he didn't need to see it. He could not begin to imagine how much this meant to her, how much happiness he'd given her by his appearance in her life.

"I missed you.", Shego whispered in his ear, affectionately nuzzling her cheek against his as they stood in the doorway.

"I've missed you, too, Sheena. More than you can imagine.", Bruce responds in a gentle voice, dropping a light kiss against her cheek as he spoke.

She had so many questions to ask, so much she wanted to talk about, so much she wanted to tell him. But it could wait. All that mattered now was that he was here with her. Bruce Banner, her greatest friend and the man that she's loved for years, was now in her arms. She couldn't imagine a time where she'd been so happy, nor anything else that could be as perfect.

* * *

**The End... For Now.**

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**A nice little one-shot story. I might come back and create five one-shots based on events that transpired during Bruce & Sheena's college days. It'll be interesting, if only because it'll solely focus on Banner & Sheena/Shego, rather than Hulk & Sheena/Shego. What do you think?**

**By the way, the song used is called "Hymn for the Missing" created by RED, which happens to be one of my favorite bands. I suggest listening to their songs. They're awesome as they are emotional!**


End file.
